


French Leave

by thepointoftheneedle



Series: Introverts [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jughead knows what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepointoftheneedle/pseuds/thepointoftheneedle
Summary: This is the smut that I cut from Three Parties, Two Introverts and a French Exit. Some people wanted to know what happened next- this is the answer.  It’s really just smut, there is little to no plot, so if that’s not your vibe please pass on, there’s nothing to see here!
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Introverts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690768
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	French Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I cut this because I was surprised at Jug. I’d thought he was such a nice young man. It really is always the quiet ones! Still some people wanted it so here it is. Don’t say I didn’t warn you...

Betty opened her eyes to bright sunlight streaming through the window of her suite in the Five Seasons. They hadn’t even bothered to draw the blinds. If there had been a peeping tom back there in the woods they’d have had quite the show. As she sat up amongst the wrinkled bedsheets her foot caught on a rip. Her whole body ached. She felt like she had the morning after she had run the Boston Marathon a couple of years ago, aching with the exertions she’d put herself through but fulfilled, content and relaxed. And there was the sheet ripper, lying on his stomach beside her, breathing deeply and steadily as he slept like Pan in a forest glade. She stared at him in astonishment. Could this beautiful, endlessly surprising creature really be hers? Could she, right now, simply lean over and place gentle kisses wherever she wanted on his gorgeous body? She thought that she could but in order to make her devotions worthy of him she’d better brush her teeth and pull a comb through her hair. As she put a foot to the floor he roused and grabbed her wrist. “No. You’re not going anywhere. You live in this bed now. Get used to it.”

“I’m getting up to brush my teeth and then coming straight back to put my mouth on you.”

“Skip the brushing.” His voice was low and gravelly from sleep and desire and his hand was on her head gently pushing it down. He was hard. In her limited experience he was always hard.

When they had fallen through the door of the suite last night, her thighs already around his hips, giggling and gasping, he’d been so ready and keyed up that she feared that he wouldn’t have time to get her off. But then he’d surprised her. He’d thrown himself onto the sofa, eyes steely and determined and growled at her, “Take your clothes off.” It was the most erotic thing that had ever happened to her. He just sat on the sofa as she wordlessly undressed in front of him. He palmed himself through his jeans but when she reached out to him he swiped her hand away. “Tell me what you like. No, don’t cover yourself. You’re so fucking beautiful. I want to look at you while you tell me what you want me to do to you.” 

She blushed. “I’m not sure I know. It’s always been pretty much missionary, vanilla, twenty minutes and they’re done. I’m really not getting that vibe from you... I don’t want to disappoint you but I’m probably not very exciting.”

“If you think I’m not excited by everything about you, well, you haven’t been paying attention. Do you want me to bring you off with my fingers?”

“Oh I really do. Your hands are extraordinary. The first night I met you I...I imagined that my hands were yours when I touched myself but your fingers are longer and...” she stopped, blushing and tongue tied and he stood, stepping towards her to put his hand behind her neck and rest their foreheads together. When he spoke his voice was a low rumble.

“How do you like to be touched? Do you want me to just rub my thumb against you or do you want my fingers inside you? What about my tongue? Just to lap at you or to push into you? Do you like to be bitten? Do you want to bite me? Shall I hold your wrists when I go down on you or do you want to scratch and pretend to fight me? What about my cock? Do you want me to lie on my back so you can just take what you need or do you want me to slam into you from behind and hold your neck?”

She was whimpering now, begging him to touch her, to do any of those things, all of them. She sank to her knees, tears of frustration in her eyes. “Please, please. Touch me, use your fingers on me. Please. I can’t wait any longer.”

“That’s it. Good girl. You see you just have to say what you want. If there’s something you don’t want just tell me. And I’m unshockable. You can want anything.” He smiled at her as he gathered her in his arms and moved towards the bed.

“I want...” his eyes were on her, waiting to hear what he could give her. “I want you to take your clothes off. I want to see you.” She couldn’t believe that he had made her this confident in just a few minutes. She had always just taken a passive role but here she was demanding that he undress so she could ogle him. She liked it.

He lay her on the bed, her legs draping over the edge, grabbing a pillow to prop her head a little. He took an ankle in either hand and opened her legs to stand between her knees and then, his eyes raking over her, taking in all of her, he pulled off his shirt over his head, and toed off his boots. Then he caught her eye and raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Do you want to help?” Her hands were on his belt buckle before he’d finished speaking. She couldn’t help running the palm of her hand over the bulge in the denim as she opened the buttons of his fly. She hooked her thumbs under his jeans and his boxers and pulled at both together, gasping as she caught sight of him. She’d always avoided looking too closely at her lovers in the past. It was something she found a little embarrassing to be truthful but this man, naked in front of her, so obviously wanting her, was how a man should be. She wanted to take him in her hand, stroke him, make him shudder and curse but he had other plans for her and he gently pushed on her shoulders to ease her back onto the bed. “Be patient baby. It’s going to feel so good. There’s no hurry.” Then he lay beside her and, so slowly that it made her want to scream, he ran one finger over her collarbone, then down between her breasts, down her stomach, down below her belly and then he simply took it away. She mewled in protest and he did it again. She squirmed, pushing her chest towards him and he raised the infuriating eyebrow again. 

“Put your mouth on my nipple” she growled, shocked again at what he brought out of her. But he did exactly what she told him. He kissed and licked at one breast and then the other, only stopping when she began to thrust upwards with her hips. He paused and looked at her. “Touch me, put your hand between my legs. Make me come.” He smiled at her so radiantly that it was almost enough but he returned to placing kisses on her breasts as he stroked her. Then he bit her breast lightly as he put a long finger inside her, hooking and pressing as he pushed the heel of his hand against her and she saw stars. He released immediately and she almost choked at the loss of sensation but then he did it again and again and the stars were fireworks, comets, volcanoes, explosions and then she was dissolving, disappearing into everything and trembling and weeping. It had never been like that for her and she wanted to give him the world in awe and gratitude.

She opened her eyes. “What do you want? What can I do?”

“Let me go down on you.” 

“But that’s about me again. What about you?”

“I want to make you come all night. On my hands, on my tongue, on my cock. Until you can’t take any more, until you beg me to stop giving you orgasms. You coming is the most erotic, most fulfilling, best experience in the world.”

When she revisited memories of that night she recalled him kneeling at the end of the bed, her knees over his shoulders, his mouth on her. She realised that when other guys had done this it felt like they were doing her a favour, like she should be grateful and reward them. When he did it she felt like he couldn’t get enough of her. He learned what moves worked for her even faster than she did but he didn’t race her to her climax, rather he teased it so when she eventually came it was as intense as the first time he got her off. He brought her a glass of water then, supporting her shoulders as she drank, stroking her hair and telling her how beautiful she was. Then again with his fingers. By now she was begging to touch him, to put her mouth on him, for him to come inside her. She couldn’t tell what was making her gasp and sob, whether it was desire or exhaustion or love. Finally he lay her on her back and asked her about contraception and safety. She had been celibate for more than six months and she used birth control to regulate her cycle and she very much wanted him inside her. He told her there had been no one for over a year and her jaw dropped. “What a waste!” she muttered and he gave her another of the smiles.

“I just don’t feel it with many people. I rarely get turned on by anyone. But with you it’s sort of like the floodgates have opened. I feel like I can actually be me. It’s all you Betts.” 

“I disagree. You’re quite clearly a sex god. Now fuck me.” That made him gasp, then laugh and then oblige her. It was transfiguring. When he pushed into her he whispered that she was beautiful, that she was all he’d ever wanted, that she felt so good. The men she’d had before had just wanted to get there as fast as possible, they seemed to think that force was the same as passion, that the harder they fucked her the better she’d been fucked. He knew different. He wanted to find what worked for her, what angles she responded to, how he could make it feel even better by touching her breasts or kissing her neck. Eventually he found that if he propped her up and leaned back she could watch him moving into her it made her quiver and moan. It was so dirty, so raw that she began to climax. He put his hand where they joined and she lost all control, panting and moaning, so loud that he put his hand over her mouth which just made her come even harder. Then he was shuddering as he thrust against her, trying to hold off his orgasm to work her through hers, moving his hands from her mouth to pull against the bed linen to try to get some control. She sank her teeth into his shoulder, there was a ripping sound as the sheets tore and he was lost, spasming and groaning against her breasts.

“Holy fuck.” he murmured over and over again, making no motion to pull out. When she pulled his head back so she could look at him his eyes were soft and unfocused. She kissed his hair, reached down for his hand and kissed his fingers, she pulled herself out from under him and kissed his belly as she went to pee and refill the water glass. When she got back he was a little more conscious. “Best sex of my life Betty Cooper. By a mile.”

“Likewise, Jones. You’ve set quite a high bar for yourself there.”

“You said I was a sex god.” he murmured almost to himself. 

“You are. You’re incredible. You make seeking enthusiastic consent unbelievably hot. I’m exhausted. Drink this you beautiful man. We need to sleep.”

He drank half the glass of water and returned it to her, watching her throat as she swallowed in a way that made her quiver but she was so boneless with sleep that she set the glass down and curled up with her head on his chest and was asleep before she had another thought.

She had been due back at her desk at 9 on Monday morning but she called Veronica and asked for three personal days and if she could get Marcie to stop by her apartment to feed Caramel. Veronica wanted to know if she was sick and Betty giggled as she said that she certainly couldn’t get out of bed. When V pursued the line of questioning Betty told her that it must be something she’d picked up at the weekend and Jug exploded into gales of laughter where he lay naked and exhausted on top of the comforter.

“Oh my God Betty. Is that him? Is that the tall dark and handsome Jones? You bad girl. Where are you?l”

“I’m in the finest hotel in Podunk New Jersey and I’m not leaving anytime soon. The issue is done and I’ll be back for the investors’ meeting on Thursday. Is that OK boss?”

“Yes darling. You’re a lucky girl. Tell me, does he have a friend?”

“Actually V, he does, a boxer with a social conscience. He could be just your speed. How do you feel about redheads?”


End file.
